gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Los Santos Rock Radio
Los Santos Rock Radio is a radio station in Grand Theft Auto V which plays classic rock and pop rock. Description The station is hosted by Kenny Loggins, who lends his singing voice to the radio sting. The station seems to be based on a cruise or a boating journey which is likely a reference to the yacht rock genre which Loggins, , and are associated with. This is one of the preferred stations of Michael De Santa, Trevor Philips, and Patrick McReary. It may also be liked by Jimmy De Santa since he has a Los Santos Rock Radio poster on his bedroom wall, but is never heard listening to the station. Tracklist }} Deleted Songs GTA V's trackID.gxt2 database reveals more songs were planned to appear on the station but were not included in the final version. (Probabily for copyright reasons) * - (1991)TrackID.gxt2: 0xCD073B5E = It's Only Natural * - (1990)TrackID.xgt2: 0xAA7EEFB4 = Serious * - (1973)TrackID.xgt2: 0xD2D8D5E1 = Radar Love *Kenny Loggins - (1980)TrackID.xgt2: 0x05519EF1 = I'm Alright * - Star (1981)TrackID.xgt2: 0x3CE88EEE = Star * - Blink of An Eye (1993)TrackID.xgt2: 0xD4697FD9 = Blink Of An Eye * - Round and Round (1992)TrackID.xgt2: 0xF123ED65 = Round And Round * - (1977)TrackID.xgt2: 0xA7DB9F84 = Black Betty * - (1969)TrackID.xgt2: 0xE5F64481 = Get Ready * - (1980)TrackID.xgt2: 0x5E60DE97 = Steal Away * - Sleeping in the Middle of the Bed (Again) (1999)TrackID.xgt2: 0x79C6F069 = Sleeping In The Middle Of The Bed (Again) *Small Faces - (1967)TrackID.xgt2: 0xA7686744 = Tin Soldier * - (1975)TrackID.xgt2: 0x40D1A8C3 = Make Me Smile (Come up and See Me) *Stevie Nicks - Sable On Blond (1983)TrackID.xgt2: 0x784AFCBD = Sable on Blond * - (1985)TrackID.xgt2: 0x01F7AB62 = Everybody Wants To Rule The World * - (1981)TrackID.xgt2: 0x557A60C0 = This Is Radio Clash *The Cult - Lil' Devil (1987)TrackID.xgt2: 0x0A752EA4 = Lil' Devil *The Cult - Outlaw (1987)TrackID.xgt2: 0x9A0ACFE5 = Outlaw *The Cult - Wild Flower (1987)TrackID.xgt2: 0xE3CF778D = Wild Flower * - Strong As I Am (1985)TrackID.xgt2: 0x07110C81 = Strong As I Am Alongside the trackID.gtx2 database, more songs were found in a early build of GTA V on a dev PlayStation 3.GTA Forums: http://gtaforums.com/topic/678397-the-gta-v-beta-hunt/?p=1070099238 * - Shot Down In Flames (1979) * - (1995) *Alannah Myles - Black Velvet (1989) Alannah Myles - Black Velvet: This is featured in the enhanced version, but was intended to be released in the original version. * - (1990) * - (1970) * - (1985) Eddie Murphy - Party All the Time: This was moved to Space 103.2. * - (1977) * - (1977) * - (1986) * - (1990) * - (1972) * - (1981) * - I'm Out to Get You (1978) * & - (1983) *Steve Miller Band - (1976) * - (1993) Prominent Appearances in Storyline ;Radio Station *The station can be heard at the following locations: **Fire Stations **Offroad Races **Stock Car Races **Certain Ammu-Nation stores **Checkout clothing stores **The Mr. Spoke Bike Rental stand. **Trevor's Trailer **Liquor Ace **Floyd's Apartment ;Individual tracks *Many of the songs on this station automatically play during certain missions: **Michael listens to "I Don't Care Anymore" by Phil Collins on his iFruit phone during the mission, Father/Son. **"All the Things She Said" by Simple Minds will play while Michael, Franklin and Jimmy drive to Los Santos Customs following the yacht chase in Father/Son. **"What a Fool Believes" by the Doobie Brothers will briefly play during Crystal Maze before Trevor angrily changes the station. **"Radio Ga Ga" by Queen will play after Michael has escaped from the police in Dead Man Walking. **"Ogdens' Nut Gone Flake" by the Small Faces will play after Franklin assassinates Jackson Skinner in The Vice Assassination **"Night Moves" by Bob Seger (replaced by "Higher Love" by Steve Winwood in the PC version) plays when the player returns to Liquor Ace in the Paleto Score Setup. **"If You Leave Me Now" by Chicago automatically plays in Trevor's Bodhi when he is forced to return Patricia Madrazo to her husband in Monkey Business **"Dirty White Boy" by Foreigner plays following completion of The Ballad of Rocco, and after Michael assassinates Stretch in The Third Way. **"Hollywood Nights" by Bob Seger will play when the three characters drive back to Michael's mansion from Blaine County in the subtle approach for The Big Score. **Finally, "I Wouldn't Want to Be Like You" by the Alan Parsons Project plays when Trevor kidnaps Devin Weston in The Third Way. **If Michael chooses to abandon the Epsilon Program convoy during Unknowing the Truth, "Saturday Night's Alright for Fighting" by Elton John will play once the mission is completed. **''Comin' on Strong'' by Broken English plays in Tequi-La-La during the finale of The Fleeca Job. (Enhanced Version only). **In the enhanced version of the mission the EMP heist setup for the Humane Raid series in Grand Theft Auto Online, "Danger Zone" by Kenny Loggins will play in the Hydra shortly after the player takes off from the aircraft carrier and destroys the pursuing fighter jets. This is likely a reference to the movie . *At the end of the film, Meltdown, "The Breakup Song" by the Greg Kihn Band plays. *Three songs from this station appear in three of the game's trailers: "Ogdens' Nut Gone Flake" by The Small Faces was featured in the first GTA V trailer, "Radio Ga Ga" by Queen was featured in Michael's trailer, and "I Can't Wait" by Stevie Nicks was featured in the Xbox 360 trailer. Gallery LSRR.jpg|Los Santos Rock Radio billboard LSRRPoster.png|The poster in Jimmy's room Lossantosrockradio.png Video ;Original playlist ;Enhanced version playlist Trivia *"Rock'n Me" by the Steve Miller Band is incorrectly listed as "Take the Money and Run", another song by the Steve Miller Band, in the game's digital manual and the original game's credits. This has been fixed in the credits for the enhanced version. *Occasionally, Loggins reminisces about the 1980s between songs and finishes by saying "I'm alright". This most likely was meant to cue his song, "I'm Alright", before it was removed from the station. During his monologues, Loggins occasionally mentions gophers and fighter planes, a reference to his songs "I'm Alright" and "Danger Zone" appearing in the films and Top Gun respectively. *When "I'm Free (Heaven Helps the Man)" begins to play, there is a chance that Loggins will say he is playing, "'I'm Free', by me", as he is the singer. He also references the prison escape from the music video of the song. On a similar note, whenever "What a Fool Believes" by the Doobie Brothers begins to play, Loggins also mentions the fact that he co-wrote the song. *On rare occasions on a Saturday, Loggins may introduce "Saturday Night's Alright for Fighting" by Elton John differently. *"Circle in the Sand" by Belinda Carlisle was meant to appear on Non-Stop-Pop FM instead due to intros being already made for the song on that station. *There are a total of 69 intro lines and 25 solo lines read by Kenny Loggins. There are also 13 introduction themes to the station.File: x64\audio\sfx\RADIO_01_CLASS_ROCK.rpf *When announcing "Heartbeat" by Don Johnson, Loggins will sometimes say "Moody guys in sports cars, neon lights and lots of cocaine, ah yes, the 80s...", a possible reference to the hit 1980s crime drama , which starred Don Johnson and was cited as one of the major influences on Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. *When announcing "All the Things She Said" by Simple Minds, Loggins may mention that they were "the soundtrack for those teen coming of age films", a possible reference to the 1985 movie , which featured another song by Simple Minds, " ". See Also *Flash FM - a radio in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories that plays other songs by , with , and . *V-Rock - a hard rock and heavy metal radio in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories that plays a song by . *Emotion 98.3 - a power ballad radio in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories that plays other songs by Phil Collins, and Pat Benatar. *Wave 103 - a new wave and post-punk radio in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories. *K-DST - a classic rock radio in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas that plays other songs by , and . *Liberty Rock Radio - a classic rock radio in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City that plays other songs by Phil Collins, , , , , Humble Pie, and . References Navigation }}de:Los Santos Rock Radio pl:Los Santos Rock Radio es:Los Santos Rock Radio fr:Los Santos Rock Radio pt:Los Santos Rock Radio ru:Los Santos Rock Radio zh:Los Santos Rock Radio Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA V Category:Classic Rock Stations